chicago_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
FBI
This wiki is dedicated to information about the American television Chicago Franchise that airs on NBC and consists of Chicago Fire, Chicago P.D., Chicago Med and Chicago Justice. Also the American television FBI Franchise that airs on CBS and consists of FBI and FBI: Most Wanted. And finally the Wolf Universe American television crime shows New York Undercover , L.A. Dragnet, Inside the FBI: New York, Cold Justice, Cold Justice: Sex Crimes, Criminal Confessions, Murder for Hire, First Responders Live, Nightwatch and Dead Again. This wiki is a database for these shows. The database will feature characters, actors, episodes and such. Any help on this wiki will be greatly appreciated. We have and . This wiki is administrated by BattleshipMan and Wildrose-Wally. Slider-ChicagoFire.jpg|link=Chicago Fire|Chicago Fire|linktext=The pilot episode that jump-started the Chicago franchise. Slider-FBI.jpg|link=FBI|FBI|linktext=Follows the inner workings of the FBI, using all their skills to keep the country safe. Slider-LADragnet.jpg|link=L.A. Dragnet|L.A. Dragnet|linktext=Modern-day take on the classic police drama that could only take place in Los Angeles. Slider-ColdJustice.jpg|link=Cold Justice|Cold Justice|linktext=Digs into small town murder cases that have lingered for years without answers or justice. ChicagoFirePoster5.jpg|Chicago Fire|link=Chicago Fire ChicagoPDPoster4.jpg|Chicago P.D.|link=Chicago P.D. ChicagoMedPoster2.jpg|Chicago Med|link=Chicago Med ChicagoJusticePoster1.jpg|Chicago Justice|link=Chicago Justice FBIPoster1.jpg|FBI|link=FBI FBIMostWantedPoster1.jpg|FBI: Most Wanted|link=FBI: Most Wanted NYUndercoverPoster0.jpg|New York Undercover|link=New York Undercover DragnetPoster1.jpg|L.A. Dragnet|link=L.A. Dragnet InsideFBIPoster1.jpg|Inside the FBI: New York|link=Inside the FBI: New York ColdJusticePoster6.jpg|Cold Justice|link=Cold Justice ColdJusticeSCPoster1.jpg|Cold Justice: Sex Crimes|link=Cold Justice: Sex Crimes CriminalConfessionsPoster1.jpg|Criminal Confessions|link=Criminal Confessions MurderForHirePoster1.jpg|Murder for Hire|link=Murder for Hire FirstRespondersPoster1.jpg|First Responders Live|link=First Responders Live NightwatchPoster1.jpg|Nightwatch|link=Nightwatch DeadAgainPoster1.jpg|Dead Again|link=Dead Again MatthewCasey.jpg|Matthew Casey|link=Matthew Casey Severide.jpg|Kelly Severide|link=Kelly Severide GabrielaDawson.jpg|Gabriela Dawson|link=Gabriela Dawson Shay.jpg|Leslie Shay|link=Leslie Shay Mills.jpg|Peter Mills|link=Peter Mills Brett.jpg|Sylvie Brett|link=Sylvie Brett Chilton.jpg|Jessica "Chili" Chilton|link=Jessica "Chili" Chilton Herrmann.jpg|Christopher Herrmann|link=Christopher Herrmann Zvonecek.jpg|Brian "Otis" Zvonecek|link=Brian "Otis" Zvonecek JoeCruz.jpg|Joe Cruz|link=Joe Cruz McHolland.jpg|Randy "Mouch" McHolland|link=Randy "Mouch" McHolland JimmyBorrelli.jpg|Jimmy Borrelli|link=Jimmy Borrelli Kidd.jpg|Stella Kidd|link=Stella Kidd EmilyFoster.jpg|Emily Foster|link=Emily Foster Thomas.jpg|Hallie Thomas|link=Hallie Thomas WallaceBoden.jpg|Wallace Boden|link=Wallace Boden Voight.jpg|Hank Voight|link=Hank Voight AntonioDawson2.jpg|Antonio Dawson|link=Antonio Dawson Lindsay.jpg|Erin Lindsay|link=Erin Lindsay Halstead.jpg|Jay Halstead|link=Jay Halstead Upton.jpg|Hailey Upton|link=Hailey Upton Ruzek.jpg|Adam Ruzek|link=Adam Ruzek Burgess.jpg|Kim Burgess|link=Kim Burgess KevinAtwater.jpg|Kevin Atwater|link=Kevin Atwater Platt.jpg|Trudy Platt|link=Trudy Platt Roman.jpg|Sean Roman|link=Sean Roman Jin.jpg|Sheldon Jin|link=Sheldon Jin Olinsky.jpg|Alvin Olinsky|link=Alvin Olinsky Halstead2.jpg|Will Halstead|link=Will Halstead Sexton.jpg|April Sexton|link=April Sexton Manning.jpg|Natalie Manning|link=Natalie Manning Reese.jpg|Sarah Reese|link=Sarah Reese Rhodes.jpg|Connor Rhodes|link=Connor Rhodes EthanChoi.jpg|Ethan Choi|link=Ethan Choi Lockwood.jpg|Maggie Lockwood|link=Maggie Lockwood Bekker.jpg|Ava Bekker|link=Ava Bekker SharonGoodwin.jpg|Sharon Goodwin|link=Sharon Goodwin DanielCharles.jpg|Daniel Charles|link=Daniel Charles Stone.jpg|Peter Stone|link=Peter Stone AntonioDawson3.jpg|Antonio Dawson|link=Antonio Dawson Nagel.jpg|Laura Nagel|link=Laura Nagel Valdez.jpg|Anna Valdez|link=Anna Valdez Jefferies.jpg|Mark Jefferies|link=Mark Jefferies MaggieBell.jpg|Maggie Bell|link=Maggie Bell OmarAdonZidan.jpg|Omar Adom Zidan|link=Omar Adom Zidan KristenChazal.jpg|Kristen Chazal|link=Kristen Chazal JubalValentine.jpg|Jubal Valentine|link=Jubal Valentine IsobelCastille.jpg|Isobel Castile|link=Isobel Castile EllenSolberg.jpg|Ellen Solberg|link=Ellen Solberg DanaMosier.jpg|Dana Mosier|link=Dana Mosier JessLacroix.jpg|Jess LaCroix|link=Jess LaCroix KenCrosby.jpg|Ken Crosby|link=Ken Crosby SheryllBarnes.jpg|Sheryll Barnes|link=Sheryll Barnes HanaGibson.jpg|Hana Gibson|link=Hana Gibson ClintonSkye.jpg|Clinton Skye|link=Clinton Skye JCWilliams.jpg|J.C. Williams|link=J.C. Williams EddieTorres.jpg|Eddie Torres|link=Eddie Torres VirginiaCooper.jpg|Virginia Cooper|link=Virginia Cooper NinaMoreno.jpg|Nina Moreno|link=Nina Moreno TommyMcNamara.jpg|Tommy McNamara|link=Tommy McNamara NellDelaney.jpg|Nell Delaney|link=Nell Delaney AlecStone.jpg|Alec Stone|link=Alec Stone MalcolmBarker.jpg|Malcolm Barker|link=Malcolm Barker JoeFriday.jpg|Joe Friday|link=Joe Friday FrankSmith.jpg|Frank Smith|link=Frank Smith JimmyMcCarron.jpg|Jimmy McCarron|link=Jimmy McCarron GloriaDuran.jpg|Gloria Duran|link=Gloria Duran RaymondCooper.jpg|Raymond Cooper|link=Raymond Cooper SandyChang.jpg|Sandy Chang|link=Sandy Chang ElanaMacias.jpg|Elana Macias|link=Elana Macias KellySiegler.jpg|Kelly Siegler|link=Kelly Siegler YolandaMcClary.jpg|Yolanda McClary|link=Yolanda McClary JohnnyBonds.jpg|Johnny Bonds|link=Johnny Bonds SteveSpingola.jpg|Steve Spingola|link=Steve Spingola AaronSam.jpg|Aaron Sam|link=Aaron Sam TonyaRider.jpg|Tonya Rider|link=Tonya Rider AbbeyAbbondandolo.jpg|Abbondandolo|link=Abbey Abbondandolo CaseyGarrett.jpg|Casey Garrett|link=Casey Garrett AliciaONeill.jpg|Alicia O'Neill|link=Alicia O'Neill JoshElliott.jpg|Josh Elliott|link=Josh Elliott HollyMonteleone.jpg|Holly Monteleone|link=Holly Monteleone NickManning.jpg|Nick Manning|link=Nick Manning TitusTero.jpg|Titus Tero|link=Titus Tero DanFlynn.jpg|Dan Flynn|link=Dan Flynn RobbFannin.jpg|Robb Fannin|link=Robb Fannin BethanyWalworth.jpg|Bethany Walworth|link=Bethany Walworth BillyMayville.jpg|Billy Mayville|link=Billy Mayville EricStokes.jpg|Eric Stokes|link=Eric Stokes HollyAustin.jpg|Holly Craghead|link=Holly Craghead StaceyBatonRouge.jpg|Stacey Pruitt|link=Stacey Pruitt SilasTuscon.jpg|Silas Spencer|link=Silas Spencer ArielMiclat.jpg|Ariel Miclat|link=Ariel Miclat MicheleWood.jpg|Michele Wood|link=Michele Wood JoeSchillaci.jpg|Joe Schillaci|link=Joe Schillaci KevinGannon.jpg|Kevin Gannon|link=Kevin Gannon *Law & Order Wiki Category:Browse